King of
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Next installment! Yay! That's two down! Ayaru.


Yay! Another story. I have not really written this character before, so please forgive me if it is weird!

NEXT SONG FIC, KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

King of…

Ah. I love my job. Creating whimsical fantasy for the male species (and some women, too!). The frills, the buttons, the materials, the endless possibilities!

Oh, to think that my creations are bringing joy to those whom are doing that which brings most pleasure. How an outfit can change the mood and ultimately the whole scenario of that which comes so naturally.

But, as of late, I have developed a penchant for the colour pink. God knows why.

Actually, so do I.

Ribbons.

Pink ribbons cloud my visions, incessantly demanding to twist around my designs, until all is to be designed around them, it seems.

And so am I. Twisted I mean. Around pink ribbons and brown hair that cascades down and… I'm babbling again, right?

Well, it's my mind; so if you don't like it, go away.

Have you ever been in love? Well, I have not, so I am unsure of how you know when you are. I think love is too strong of a word. Used for those whom obsess about one person, and want to keep them to themselves.

A crush, perhaps is better.

I mean, just because I want to dress her up in some of my less decent designs, then undress her. Just because I put more time into making clothes that she probably won't ever wear because of the 'protectors', as the family has dubbed them. My beloved younger brother and Kyonkichi.

I digress.

The point is, I put more time and effort, obsessing over details of dresses that she won't ever see the light of, which has, in fact, filled up _two entire wardrobes_, than to the clothes of my paying clients.

_I don't need to fall at your feet  
Just 'cause you cut me to the bone  
And I won't miss the way that you kiss me  
We were never carved in stone_

And, just because I do intend to give her that kiss that I said she deserved for wearing 'The Thing' does not constitute the word love.

Of course, this kiss has become one of my missions that I simply _must_ complete. It sometimes takes precedence over all other things in my mind. Even over Yuki, which surprises me most.

But, she must be honoured with a kiss.

_Mine_.

And it _will_ come to fruition. Soon. When I can get her alone. Like that will happen anytime soon.

But when it does, this madness will end.

I'm sure of it.

_If I don't listen to talk of the town  
Maybe I can fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking  
(King of wishful thinking)  
Ooh I am the king of wishful thinking_

Tohru's cooking really _is_ delicious. I got sushi, rice balls, fried octopus. I even got a potsticker plate! Then I gave a compliment. Then I got a blush. Then I got the butterflies. Then…

I got a gonk on my head.

From my dearest brother. Oh well. You know, you win some you lose some.

And all will be gained and lost, and all will have it's purpose. At least…

That's what I remember my teacher saying. I think.

Hmm, Kyonkichi is at it again. And by that, I mean it seems, in some twisted, funny way, little Kyonkichi is, how do you say, 'making a move' on the captive princess.

What a fool.

He really is like a child. But then, that is not such a bad thing. _She_ said it wasn't, so it surely must be true.

FOR THE PURE PRINCESS WOULD NOT LIE!

Oops. Out loud.

That always happens with her. She makes me babble. Or yell for no reason. She makes me forget tonal inflictions, or when to stop and breathe.

So, I just talk very loudly very quickly and hope my point comes across.

Well, more than usual, anyway.

I wouldn't want to make an idiot out of myself, would I?

_I refuse to give into my blues  
That's not how it's gonna be  
And I deny the tears in my eyes  
I don't want to let you see_

Now that you have made a hole in my heart  
And now I've got to fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking

Yuki or Kyonkichi. That's the bet. That is how it is supposed to turn out. I am rooting for my darling brother. After all, a princess goes with a prince, right?

Although, maybe, a king would be better? I mean, princes are all good and well, but kings have more power, more experience, and can get the princess anything she wants.

Even better if the king can make clothes for the princess. No more dirty thrift clothes, or clothes from middle school.

No. Beautiful clothes for a beautiful princess. But, I suppose, the clothes she wears now, reflect her inner self.

Passing by, it seems that it is normal, just another article of clothing in the world. But then, you buy it, you give it a chance, and when it is cleaned, when it has a home, you see how really beautiful it is.

And how beautiful it can make you, as well.

My goodness, that was deep. She would be impressed with me. Just the thought of her saying how good that would sound makes my head a little bigger.

Of course, she shan't ever hear that.

The princess wants a young, kind prince, not a self-absorbed fool of a king. Or queen, as I have been called.

_I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking ooh-ooh  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking  
(King of wishful thinking) yeah ooh_

If I ever get a chance I'll get over you  
(I know I will)

If I don't listen to the talk of the town  
Maybe I can fool myself  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you (I'm over you)  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking  
(King of wishful thinking)  
I am the king of wishful thinking

I have the sneaking suspicion that Kyonkichi and Yuki are not the only ones that, like myself, are harbouring affections for the princess. Gure _has_ been acting rather flirtatiously lately. Of course, I play along, and it seems to be a battle to whom can compliment her last.

I expect it would not end were it not for us being knocked out by one of the boys. Sometimes Hatsuharu, which is surprising.

Even Hari rings up, I have been told, asking if she is alright quite often. As if searching for a reason to come over and give Tohru a 'physical'. And I said so.

And now, my head hurts. He gets especially narky when such things are brought up.

In any event, if all bets are off, it will be interesting to see the results. I shall make a wedding dress for Tohru and her husband, whomever it may be.

Not me though. I have no reason to enter.

_I'll get over you I know I will  
You made a hole in my heart  
But I won't shed a tear for you  
I'll be the king of wishful thinking  
I'll get over you I know I will  
I'll pretend my heart's still beating  
'Cause I've got no more tears for you  
I'm the king of wishful thinking  
I'll get over you I know I will  
You made a hole in my heart  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_

It's not love, remember.

Of course it's not.

Right?

…

Bugger it, the king shall claim his princess.

Of course, this means I'll have to find new friends, brother, and _defiantly_ a new doctor.

Oh well.

Kings and queens belong together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, there we go.

And Ayaru, at last. When I do the songs, I try to take in the words _and_ the music.

For this, I thought it fit, as Ayame is bouncy and up beat, but carries some serious undertones, if you listen and take in the words. Just like this song.

Like with the Shigure one, it's pretty fun to listen do, but has a darker, base side, which the song seems to convey.

Disclaimer: Fruits basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The song is 'King of Wishful Thinking' by Go West.

Please review. Sorry if it is longer than the Shigure one. I DON'T LIKE ONE BETTER THAN THE OTHER! Sorry, it's just me, right?


End file.
